


tailored.

by starsighted



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Green Mage, Green soul reader, Healing Mage, Mages, Magic, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Undertale Genocide Route, all relationships currently platonic, takes place in the underground, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsighted/pseuds/starsighted
Summary: When the only other mage you knew came to you, you weren't surprised.When they told you that they had been missing because they had fallen into an entire world hidden under your own, you were surprised.When they told you that they had slaughtered most of an entire race, however, you were baffled.Sometimes it just goes like that.------------------------------should i be starting another fic? no!am i? yes!just a concept at this point lol





	1. chapter 1

Standing at the entrance to the underground, you held Frisk's hand in your own.

 

They had trusted you enough to bare thier sins, and now they trusted you enough to fix them. You were going to restore the underground. What frisk didn't know? You were going to free them too.

 

Frisk was a time mage, but they had discovered the specific ability of saving and loading in the underground. Once they had reached the surface, they had lost the ability. Something about the pure concentrated magic of the underground had increased thier power, and now that they were out, they could no longer.

 

You were a tailor, a healer who could stitch souls back together. An incredible job, with an incredible amount of pain attached. Your magic was in the same vein as necromancy. The only difference was that is was wielded by a mage of kindness, rather than a mage of perserverance. It was looked down on by some, and if anyone other than a select few knew you had it? Chaos. With every wound you healed, you gathered a scar. Your body was littered with hundreds of them. Not only did you aquire a scar, but you had to deal with the pain inflicted until the healing process was over. You were... incredibly tough. You had gotten a pretty high pain tolerance over the years. But it was about to be tested, after all. You were going to be resurrecting the entire underground.

 

You sent Frisk a smile.

 

There was no way in hell that you would let them go back down there. Frisk was traumatized at having to watch themselves kill so many with no control over thier body. They had fallen without the proper wards, and that was how they had been possessed. But you were prepared. Nobody was going to be controlling your body but you.

 

You promised to stay safe, and left frisk at the mouth of the cave. The climbing equipment you had brought served you well. A rope (that you had tied to a tree) helped you cascade down the damp cavern wall. Your footing had slipped every once in a while, and every time it did, you tried to pretend that it hadn't. Frisk had instructed you to bring a very specific set of items, to help with the different environments. They told you of the ruins, snowdin, waterfall, and hotlands. The areas after had more predictable terrain. Frisk had also drawn you an approximate map of the underground, and where to find the souls you would be repairing.

 

Monsters were different from humans, in that there was no physical body once they died. Only dust. So, it would be even more important to find the souls to attack to the correct physical... mass. From there, you could tether the soul to the physical plane of existence, and then the body would rebuild itself. You had never done it this way before.

 

The first item that Frisk had instructed you to bring was a good pair of boots. Thick ones, with a decent tread. You had gone to the thrift store and bought the best pair you could find. You replaced the laces and tied them tight.

 

The second item was a waterproof backpack. You were extremely lucky that you already had one of these that was of decent size. The snow could melt and get the insides wet, as well as the humidity and constant water of waterfall. That was a given.

 

The third item was an insulated water bottle. Water wasn't hard to find in most places, but you needed a good way to transport it. Hot or cold. Staying healthy during your trip was key to saving everyone.

 

The fourth item was a variety of normal t-shirts. You would have to remove layers in hotland, and probably waterfall too, but you needed many in snowdin. Better to have lots of layers than one.

 

The fith was a thick zip up hoodie. You could leave it zipped in snowdin, unzip it in waterfall, and take it off entirely in hotland.

 

You had also brought your phone, a portable charger, earbuds, lots of socks, lots of food, and a small first aid kit. You could feel the weight of all the items in your bag as you made your way down the cavern wall.

 

When you reached the ground, the yellow flowers that they told you about littered the ground. They were small and dainty. You almost felt bad for stepping on them. If you looked closely, there were specs of blood on a patch of them.

 

Frisk had gone through so much. Now was your time to fix this for your friend.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;* 
> 
> here you go

The ruins were much more purple than you expected.

 

It was extremely dark, as you expected when you had jumped into a cave system.  
You didn't really expect to see much, but you were able to see that the doors to the ruins were flanked on either side by purple columns. Above the doorway was a symbol. You couldn't make it out very well.

 

You entered into another area, and everything immediately became much brighter.

 

What the fuck?

 

The walls were purple brick. Where did they find so much purple colored brick? Why couldn't they have used normal brick? There were red leaves strewn messily around the room. How did they even get there? Were they just blown into the mouth of the cave by the wind, and managed to settle in the next room? Twin sets of stairs led to a raised platform with a doorway. Ivy lined the doorway, and a tablet (with an inscription that you tried to read, but couldn't) was settled above it.

 

You walked through.

 

Frisk had warned you about puzzles, but it looked like you were in the clear. Since they had solved most of them when they made thier way through, they were already done. And nobody had come to recalibrate them. You didn't particularly want to think about that.

 

Buttons were on the ground, and a golden lever was on the wall next to the door. Another stone tablet sat on the other side.

 

You passed into another room, with running water and switches on the walls. There was more ivy and more stone tablets where ever you walked ; the rooms a mixture of long and short and including various other puzzles.

 

Until.

 

Until you reached the first room covered in dust. You gathered your magic to look for the strings of fate. You needed to find the remnants of the soul first.

 

You found not only one, but two souls in the room. They had slashes through them.

 

You collected the dust of the first monster, a froggit, into a circle that you drew into the dirt floor. This would help tether the soul fragments to the physical plane.

 

Then, you sought for the threads of life. Well, the metaphorical ones. You used your magic to stitch, so you had to form the thread. You pulled a physical magic from your veins, and gathered the soul fragments. Piece by piece, you loosely strung the pieces together.

 

When it was finally all stitched, you pulled the thread tight, and tied off the ends.

 

The pain was searing. You felt the fear it experienced before it had been killed. You felt the act of disintegrating. That was new, would you be experiencing that with every soul down here? Somehow it felt better than someone who had died of a slit throat. The phantom pain with one of those lingered for days.

 

The soul rose from your cupped hands, and flipped into a right-side-up heart. That was... strange. Weren't monster souls supposed to be upside-down hearts?

 

Maybe that was a side effect. Since they were repaired with human magic. The green thread would always stay attached to the soul unless it splintered again in death. Would your human soul magic make repaired souls stronger? You would have to see.

 

It fluttered to life, and slowly grew brighter. The physical form of the froggit rose from the dust. Once it finally formed, it sat there for a few moments, eyes still glazed over.

 

Once it opened it's eyes, they were filled with fear. It wheezed and wheezed as it hopped quickly away. That was the price of restoring someone who died traumatically; they immediately trembled with fear at the sight of you. But you didn't mind. They would live another day.

  
One monster soul out of many.

 

Souls were scattered around the ruins. Frisk had only marked the boss monster souls, so you had to call on your magic frequently. You were exhausted, extremely so. But you were not going to stop until everyone in the ruins was resurrected. Everyone. You raised several froggits, a few whimsun, and some loox. Everyone ran away from you quickly. Humans... weren't well liked. They had good reason.

 

The ruins were actually really pretty. Once everyone was alive again, you would come back and take pictures.

 

Eventually you made it to what you knew to be Toriel's house. She would be in the hallway down the stairs. The smell of dust hung in the air. You had to keep yourself from sneezing, as it felt extremely disrespectful. You carefully made your way through the cozy home.

 

After you arrived at the entrance to the long hallway, you dragged yourself down to the end. She was there. She was waiting for you.

 

You searched for her soul, and found it. It was splintered in several places, and you would have to spend some time on it. This was not a job that could be finished hastily. You pulled the magic directly from your veins, and got to work.

 

Frisk had told you that she was nice, and that she was important. You had to do your best work on her soul.

 

You pulled the thread tight, and felt the hurt of a child's betrayal. You felt a searing pain through your chest. Disintegrating was also... not very pleasant.

 

Toriel's body began to form from the dust.

 

Once she was fully formed, she attempted to stand, but stumbled. You took her and sat her down against the door.

 

"W-who are you?" She asked.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! i love Toriel!

"W-who are you?" She asked.

 

Well, Toriel was the first monster who would openly speak to you after being resurrected. It was a start. And a good one, compared to all of the other times before.

 

"I'm a healing mage. I was sent here by Frisk. They wanted to make things right."

 

Mages... didn't really have the best reputation in the underground. After all, mages were the ones who trapped them all down there.

 

Mages were, for the most part, pretty alright. But sometimes they werent. Of course there was a handful of bad mages, power corrupts. The system of mages that you were in was generally accepting, but you heard tales of others being less forgiving.

 

Rougue mages tended to keep to themselves, but occasionally strayed towards darker magic.

 

The mages who had trapped these people here were wrong. For the most part? You were fine with atoning for the sins of your ancestors.

 

"I was dead. Why am I alive now?" Asked Toriel."

 

"Your soul has been healed." You said.

 

"How? The only magic I know capable of doing such a thing is necromancy, and even that has limits."

 

You were NOT. A necromancer.

 

"I'm a tailor. I stitch souls back together."

 

"Your magic must be awfully powerful, young one."

 

"It is."

 

You were locked in a staring contest of sorts with her. This continued for a few minutes, but you were far too exhausted to continue for much longer.

 

"I'd be happy to explain more later, but I just resurrected all of the monsters in the ruins, so I'd like to rest now."

 

"Also, any magical food you have would be good." You added.

 

God, you needed to find a way to restore your magical reserves quickly.

 

Toriel gave you a wide eyed expression.

 

"You returned the entirety of the monsters of the ruins?"

 

"Yeah. It took a lot out of me."

 

"Alright. You may rest in the room above us. I will bring you something to eat."

 

"Thanks."

 

"Child, if you are doing what you say you are, you are welcome here. But if I find that you have been decietful, then you will face consequences. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Good. What would you like me to call you?"

 

You responded with your name.

 

" I am Toriel, gaurdian of the ruins. But it seems like you already knew that."

 

You and Toriel both walked down the hallway in silence. When you eventually reached the stairs, you were too weak to scale them.

 

You hadn't realized how large Toriel really was, not until she carried you up the stairs. She was a good 8 feet tall. Strong. Solid. No wonder raising her from the dust took so much out of you compared to the other monsters; they were so much smaller comparatively.

 

She continued carrying you until she set you in the (much too small) children's bed.

 

"It is quite small, but I am afraid that I have nothing else to share with you. I am used to much smaller guests."

 

This... was a child's room. Not only because the bed was small, but also because of the rest of the decor. Stuffed toys lined the bed.

 

You don't have too much time to inspect the decorations, as Toriel brought you a slice of pie.

 

Thank goodness that monster food didn't spoil.

 

You brought out your bag, and checked off the section of the ruins on your map. You had successfully restored the ruins, but that was nothing compared to the rest of the underground. You knew that Frisk had unintentionally spared some monsters, not everyone was dead. But most. Many Many monsters were gone. Many Many monsters were waiting on you to help them. You were determined to save them. You needed to rest so that you could try your best.

 

You reached into your bag, and pulled out your phone and earbuds. You set your sleep playlist to go, and rested.

 


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :0

Roughly 15 hours later, you woke up from your extreme exhaustion induced slumber. You had slept for a long long time due to your magic fully regenerating itself. Normally it wouldn't take so long, but you had used so much during the resurrection of the ruins. You couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen if you tried to tackle some of the bigger areas of the underground in one go. Would you sleep for 20 hours? 30? Would you even make it to that point, or would you pass out of exhaustion before then? You had dealt with trying to heal on extremely low magic reserves, and it was not at all pleasant. You wouldnt be able to keep up all of your healing if you tried to heal an entire area in one go. You would burn out.

 

On second thought.

 

You could probably go longer if you had a supply of magical food with you. After all, all you had eaten in the ruins was monster candy that you had found in a secluded room and a spider donut. The candy was pretty decently sized, but the donut was rather small. You felt like it would be overboard of you ate after every soul you restored but, would it really be? What if it was worth the trouble? The only problem was finding magical food just lying around without anybody alive to make it. You got lucky with the candy and donut, there was no garuntee that would happen again.

 

Maybe you could ask Toriel for some to bring with you? She had given you a slice of pie, hadn't she? You liked her, and Frisk had certainly liked her too. But you couldn't quite get a good read of what she thought of you. You had only spent a few moments with her, but all you could feel was distrust. But after being killed by one human, you supposed that your gaurd would be up around another. Even if they had just saved your life. No, you wouldn't blame her for being ungrateful. That wasn't right. You hadn't won her trust yet, and that was alright.

 

You stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, but couldn't bring yourself to lie still for too long. You were well rested, and you had work to get to. You put on your hoodie over the shirt you slept in, and shuffled your way to the living room. Toriel was sitting there, and it appeared like she hadn't noticed you yet. Had she been there this entire time?

 

"Uh, hey Toriel?"

 

Her eyes flew open and she jumped a bit.

 

"Oh! You startled me, young one. How was your rest? I do hope you slept well."

 

"It was really good, thank you."

 

"You slept for a long time, did you not?"

 

"Yeah, I was pretty exhausted. I needed it to rebuild my magic reserves."

 

"Ah, I wasn't sure how long humans normally slept."

 

She got up and walked into the kitchen, and returned with more pie.

 

"Oh, and about that! Where did you learn magic, especially how you brought me back?"

 

"I started learning and practicing healing magic from a very young age. I started being able to heal minor wounds pretty easily after practicing the basics, but it took a lot out of me."

 

"As I got older, I learned more powerful healing magic. My best friend had a lot of pets, and one of his dogs got loose and was pretty injured. I healed him really fast. After practicing so much, my magic reserves were pretty big."

 

"One day, my own dog was badly injured. She died as soon as I got there. I wasn't able to heal her before she died. But I cared about this dog, very very much. So I kept trying and trying. Eventually, I pulled her soul together. She was alive again."

 

"But her soul was very fragile, and kept splintering."

 

"So, I sewed it together with my own magic. I continued to practice this magic on roadkill, and my magic got stronger."

 

"One day, after I became friends with frisk, they brought me a rabbit that had been injured by a cat. The rabbit died, and frisk was heartbroken. But I couldn't let it die when I had the power to help it. So I did."

 

"Frisk is the only other person who knows that I have this power other than close family."

 

"When Frisk disappeared, I looked for them everywhere. I looked for thier soul, intent to heal them if they were hurt, and I couldn't find it. I gave up after a long time spent searching."

 

"But then they came back. And they told me they needed my help. They told me of the atrocities they comitted against thier will. I couldn't let you die when I had the power to help you."

 

Toriel looked very surprised, like she had assumed you got your power from something else, something more sinister. You couldn't blame her.

 

"I'm... I am glad you came. If I am not the only one to perish by Frisk's hand then... I am glad you came, young one."

 

She looked at you with remorse.

 

"But you must understand. Humans have not been the kindest in the past. And if you wish to venture outside of the ruins, I must come with you."

 

She handed you the slice of pie she had been holding.

 

"Alright, that's understandable. Humans are generally not very trustworthy. I'll need a guide, anyway."

 

"When do we leave?"

 

 


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :))) I promise we get to Snowdin next chapter

You and Toriel made sure to prepare as much as you could for the oncoming journey. Physically and mentally.

 

As you knew, Snowdin was cold. You were pretty certain that you would be alright with all of the layers you had on, but Toriel insisted that you bundle up. She gave you a cloak that was probably about four times too big for you. It was obviously hers, and she was extremely tall. It trailed behind you on the ground if you weren't careful, but you were sure it only hit about waist level on Toriel. You hadn't ever worn a cloak except for costuming purposes, and none of those were actually meant for warmth. This one was much heavier. Like a comforter. You felt a little silly wearing your oversized cloak over your backpack, but there was no way it was going on over it. You supposed you could live with looking like a hunchback until waterfall.

 

Toriel sported a similar cloak, except she looked graceful and elegant in hers. It suited her well, and was a nice contrast to her cream colored fur. It looked strikingly white against the dark fabric.

 

Before you had left, you prepared food to take with you. You helped her in the kitchen to save time. While you were preparing, Toriel started striking up a conversation.

 

"My child, I do not mean to scare you, but how will you manage to avoid your soul being taken at the end of your journey?"

 

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that. I remember frisk mentioning that briefly."

 

"I guess I'll just deal with it when I get there."

 

"Asgore... Is ruthless. He will stop at nothing to free us, even if it means taking the soul of someone such as yourself."

 

Asgore. The king. Was he really as ruthless as she said? If frisk had defeated him, then maybe he was less formidable than she was making him out to be. 

 

On the other hand, he had managed to collect 6 different souls, Children at that. 

 

"May I suggest you stay underground here with me?"

 

Oh. Stay underground? It was true, you hadn't thought about it. But wasn't the underground facing overpopulation? Weren't humans distrusted, and mages disliked? You had a feeling that wouldnt turn out the best.

 

Maybe you could just... give them your soul? Without a fight? Just acceptance?

 

You would cross that bridge when you got there.

 

"I appreciate the sentiment, and I'll definitely think about it. Thank you Toriel."

 

That wasn't entirely a lie. You would think about it, eventually. 

 

"But still, I'm focused on the task at hand."

 

After all the food was created, you packed a third into your bag, and Toriel carried the rest in hers. Toriel was bigger and much stronger than you, so you supposed it made sense. But you still felt slightly guilty that she was carrying most of it, even though you didn't have much space left in your bag.

 

"Toriel, are you sure you want to carry all of that? I could take some, I still have a little room left in my bag."

 

"No, that is quite alright, young one. Now that you have mentioned it, I am actually feeling much more youthful since you brought me back."

 

Oh. She was feeling even better than before? You would've guessed she felt weak still, like how patients still needed to heal after a surgery.

 

Before you left, Toriel requested to see the map that frisk had given you. It showed a series of puzzles located on cliffs, but first you had to walk through the dense forest. That looked... tedious. There was a scattering of several monster souls before then, but the next soul marked on the map was Papyrus.

 

"Papyrus. That name rings a bell." Said Toriel.

 

"I had a friend that lived on the opposite side of the door downstairs, and he mentioned that Papyrus was his brother."

 

"Yeah, frisk told me about Papyrus. That he was real nice, and refused to kill them. He was super friendly."

 

Toriel's eyes looked away for a moment. Was she guilty about something?

 

You had taken a liking to Toriel, and you could only hope that she had taken a liking to you. You could tell what frisk had meant when they said she was motherly; even though she distrusted you, she was still extremely hospitable. You hoped that you would grow closer during your journey, and that when your mission ended that you would still be close.

 

On the map, frisk had written the names of the souls before then. They didn't remember where exactly they had been dusted, just that they had died in Snowdin.

 

You and Toriel steeled yourselves to leave, and made your way down the stairs and long corridor. It felt rather silly to be practically swaddled inside, but once you approached the door, the air temperature dropped by several degrees. You felt less silly.

 

At the beginning of the hallway, you felt like you were suffocating under the heat of the cloak. At the end of the hallway, you still felt like you were suffocating. But for different reasons.

 

Toriel used an amazing strength to open the large doors.

 

You both took your first steps into Snowdin.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

When you emerged from the door you tried to look for footprints, but found none. There was a faintly defined path that you followed through the forest. Everything was quiet, and you were hesitant to break the silence. The only sound was the soft crunch of snow beneath you.

 

You were thankful that the snow wasn't that deep, or else it would have been much harder to walk through. It was only a few inches, but any more than that would be extremely exhausting. You needed to save your energy. Was Toriel getting cold? She had thick fur, but her feet were uncovered. The fur of her legs and feet were soaked. That couldn't be comfortable. But you needed to keep going. You weren't sure if your resurrection magic had time limits, you had never tried to raise something long dead. You hoped not. That would be awful.

 

You trekked through the forest.

 

The first soul you found was a creature by the name of gyftrot. Toriel watched as you secured the location of thier soul with the strings of fate.

 

"What are those?"

 

"Oh, you can see those? Humans can't. Not unless they're mages. They're the strings of fate, I use them to find the soul."

 

Toriel nodded her head in aknowladgement. She looked more concentrated than you.

 

Then, you took the shattered soul fragments and gently pushed them together.

 

"Careful, young one. You do not want to damage it."

 

You were a little taken back at that, but you nodded nonetheless. After all, you were the one who had done this before. And you deemed the amount of gentleness you used acceptable. No, no, she didn't mean it with ill intent. She was just worried.

 

You drew your thread out, and got to work stitching together the soul in front of you. Toriel watched intently as you kneeled in the snow, working the thread through the soul.

 

You were finally done stitching, and you readied yourself for the pain. Maybe if you focused on something else, it would take your mind off of it. You thought of the snow seeping through your pants.

 

You pulled the thread tight.

 

Yeah, no. It still hurt like a mother fucker.

 

You felt the feeling of disintegration yet again. You had a feeling you would never get used to it.

 

Toriel put a paw on your shoulder. She stared as gyftrots body formed from the dust. She looked extremely pained. You supposed that a body forming from the dust might seem a little morbid. Like a human emerging from a puddle of blood and guts.

 

When the gyftrot was fully formed, it was wobbly on it's legs. It half fell half laid down. It looked at you with scared eyes, but calmed slightly when it saw Toriel. You supposed that having another monster there when they awoke would be a little less traumatic.

 

After a few moments, the gyftrot spoke.

 

"Thank you." It whispered.

 

It rose, and stumbled into the forest.

 

You and Toriel watched as it walked away. You had to get going, you had more people to help.

 

You continued on your way through the Snowdin forest. The same process continued with each monster you passed. You walked along the platforms, careful to avoid the cliffs as well as you could. Some platforms were narrower than others, and most were littered with undone puzzles. You raised only a few monsters along the way, mostly dogs. They were kind, and they were cute.

 

The monsters that stuck in your head the most were Dogamy and Dogaressa.

 

You had resurrected Dogamy first, and he begged you to help his wife, like you weren't going to already. You raised Dogaressa soon after, and they spent so long in each other's embrace. They thanked Toriel profusely. Toriel wasn't the one who helped them, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that they were safe. They walked away hand in hand, presumably to go home.

 

You passed the very long bridge and arrived in Snowdin Town.

 

It was surprisingly barren. You searched and searched, but couldn't find any souls. Not a single one. They must have evacuated. One disturbing find was the decoy of a monster child in the shop.

 

Until you found Papyrus.

 

You secured his location.

 

You held together the soul shards.

 

You stitched him together.

 

And you pulled the thread taught.

 

A searing pain around your neck, added with the disintegration feeling. This was the worst pain you had experienced in the underground. You felt your cervical vertebrae being sawed in half. As Papyrus reformed, you stood with your hands around your neck. A new scar had formed there, all the way around. You pulled your hoodie up to hide it, he didn't have to know that he caused you that much pain. After all, he was the one to experience it first.

 

Papyrus stumbled, and moved to sit on the ground.

 

"H-HELLO HUMAN. HELLO..."

 

"Toriel."

 

"HELLO TORIEL. IT SEEMS THAT I NO LONGER HAVE A BAD CASE OF THE DEADS"


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :0!!

"HOW IS IT THAT I AM ALIVE AGAIN, FRIENDS?"

 

That was a loaded question. You would have to explain what had happened to the entire underground after he had died, why it had happened, and how you had brought him back. So you did.

 

"Well, the child that came here before me was possessed, and slaughtered most of the monsters in the underground. They escaped to the surface, where they were released from the control of the... being."

 

"They came to me and told me what had happened, and I journeyed down here to help. And here we are now."

 

"AH. ALRIGHT. BUT STILL, I KNOW OF NO SUCH MAGIC THAT CAN BRING MONSTERS BACK TO LIFE."

 

"Well, I'm one of the only people on earth who can practice it. Mostly because I came up with it myself."

 

"HUMAN, WHAT HAS BECOME OF THE MONSTERS WHO WERE KILLED BEFORE ME?"

 

"I helped them too. They're probably still in shock though, and most likely went back home."

 

"YOU HAVEN'T COME ACROSS MY BROTHER SANS YET, HAVE YOU?"

 

"No, I'm afraid not."

 

You were glad Toriel spoke up before you, because you felt like you would start crying if you had to be the one to inform him. He was currently wearing the saddest expression you believed a skull to express.

 

"DO NOT FEAR. IM SURE YOU WILL FIND HIM, WITH THE AID OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS, OF COURSE."

 

"I'm sure, Papyrus. As long as he's in the underground, I promise you'll get to see your brother again."

 

"AH, YES. WELL THERE ISNT A VERY GOOD CHANCE OF HIM LEAVING THE UNDERGROUND."

 

Was Papyrus' brother dusted? There was no "Sans" on the list of killed monsters in snowdin. Or anywhere else for that matter. Maybe he was in hiding. Maybe he had taken shelter in the capital... It would be hell finding him. There were plenty of monsters still alive there.

 

You didn't exactly hope that frisk had just forgotten to put down his name on the list of the deceased, however it would be much easier business finding him and returning him to his brother. You hoped to find him soon. Papyrus didn't deserve to wait. You could feel the skeleton's anxiety practically dripping off of him.

 

"So uh. Papyrus?"

 

"YES, HUMAN?"

 

The look in Papyrus's eyes was fear. Maybe you had spoken too loud. You would have to remember to speak a little softer, after all, he had just been killed and reanimated.

 

"Well, I'm looking on my list here and I can't seem to find your brother's name. There might be a chance that he's still alive."

 

"OH?!"

 

His eyes lit up with hope. Yes, that was much much better. It felt more natural on him.

 

"Yep! I'll keep an eye out for his soul just in case, but do you have any idea where he would go?"

 

"WELL, PROBABLY BACK HOME. WE LIVE IN A HOUSE NOT FAR FROM HERE, HUMAN."

 

"Alrighty, let's check it out."

 

"Do you mind if we stay the night there, Papyrus? I believe that my friend is exhausted from resurrecting."

 

"YES, OF COURSE. YOU ARE BOTH WELCOME IN OUR HOME."

 

With that, you were extremely relieved. Toriel was a godsend. You were trying very very hard to not seem tired, and you hadn't gotten a chance to eat anything. If this guy was there, you could raise him and then get some rest.

 

You made your way towards the house.

 

 


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)!

As you arrived at the house, you noted a few things.

 

If this guy really was here, then he couldn't have possibly left since frisk had been by. The snow had piled up around the front door in a way that suggested that nobody had entered or left in days. The lights inside were off, and the blinds and curtains left wide open. From the looks of it, everything had been untouched. You were losing hope, and losing it quickly. At least it looked like a pleasant house to stay the night in.

 

Papyrus went ahead of you and toriel. The front door was unlocked, but you did notice that the door had stuck like it hadn't been used in a while.

 

"AH, IM CERTAIN THAT IT WASNT THIS MESSY WHEN I LEFT. MY BROTHER HAS TO BE HERE, I KNOW IT."

 

You and Toriel both remained quiet. You stood by the front door, unsure of where to go.

 

It was only when Papyrus had returned from upstairs, did you think to do a search for departed souls in the area. None showed up.

 

"THERES ONE PLACE LEFT."

 

Papyrus left through the front door, and you and toriel followed him. He went to the left of the entrance, to the shed. The lights were off.

 

When Papyrus entered, He turned on the lights. They revealed a much shorter and rounder skeleton, passed out on a work bench. Papers were sprawled out on a desk in front of him. 

 

When the lights came on, they woke the smaller skeleton up. The shriek of excitement from the bigger skeleton probably didn't help.

 

"SANS! BROTHER!"

 

"...wha? paps?"

 

He stared at Papyrus in awe.

 

"how? he he, am i dreamin bro?"

 

Sans met Papyrus in an embrace. It was only when Sans got a good look at the people behind Papyrus that viceral rage ran through him.

 

"h u m a n. stay away from my brother."

 

You shot back through the open door. The air was ripped through your lungs as you flew, and you were knocked against a large tree. In hindsight, it was funny. His magic grabbed you around your neck, where the newly formed scar had settled from his brother.

 

"SANS!"

 

"Sans!"

 

The startled yelps of your friends was the last thing you heard before your concioussness left you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm he-smells-like-the-moon on Tumblr ;)


End file.
